One Messy Milestone
by Casa Circe
Summary: ZUTARA WEEK 2018, Day One: First Kiss. They didn't remember much about the first time they kissed, only that it happened and it was a turning point in their relationship.


**ZUTARA WEEK 2018, Day 1: FIRST KISS**

 _ **One Messy Milestone**_

 **DISCLAIMER:** _Avatar: the Last Airbender_ belong to Bryke, but Zutara Week belongs to all Zutarians.

 **NOTE:** _Eleven years and counting!_

 _This is set late in the series and in a scenario where there is no Kataang or Maiko. Just a quick take on the prompt. And this piece was inspired by the hilarious song "World's Best Kiss" from the second season of Galavant._

 _Enjoy!_

 _0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

They didn't remember much about the first time they kissed, only that it happened and it was a turning point in their relationship. But there had been too many other things going on around them and there had been little opportunity to mark the moment significantly.

It had been in the heat of battle, with the whole team spread out as they fought against an elite squad of firebenders sent by Ozai. Aang had still been away seeking answers to how he would eventually face the Fire Lord and they had been planning how they could help him. But being attacked constantly came with being associated with the Avatar.

Toph, Sokka, and Suki stayed together while Zuko and Katara split up from the group to try and divert their attackers' attention. Their opponents were among their fiercest yet, all master firebenders and swordsmen as well as Yu Yan archers. Given the skills of the Avatar's friends, it was unlikely that they would be defeated, even by such capable foes, but it was most likely that the enemy simply wanted to delay them from making a real difference in the war.

There had been no time for grand declarations and earnest confessions. Not a moment to spare for any remotely romantic gesture. No flowers, no music, no candlelight. Only the chaos of battle all around them, the thrill of fleeing from their enemies, and the excitement of combat. There was shouting and explosions and the air was filled with smoke, steam, and the metallic stench of blood. And yet, all this madness was the perfect setup for them both to finally act on their feelings.

Zuko had realized it first but had been too afraid to say anything about it, believing that, despite everything they had been through together, Katara would only ever see him as a friend. Their history was too complicated.

Maddeningly, Katara felt the same way. She had opened her heart to him after he helped her come to terms with her mother's death and after spending more time getting to know him, she had truly come to cherish the firebender. But she also believed that there were so many obstacles in their way.

And had this all happened during peace time, they might have spent months or even years in denial, dancing around each other, and living in uncertainty. But war had a way of accelerating things.

So there they were, fighting back to back, Zuko launching fireballs and Katara wielding her water whip. After successfully subduing one group of attackers, they found a safe place to catch their breath.

"We make a good team, don't we?" Katara said proudly.

Zuko nodded and smiled. "I think I'm at my best when I'm at your side," he said earnestly.

"As am I," Katara replied, blushing.

Their peace was short lived as a few arrows flew over their heads.

"Promise me, you'll get out of this alive," Katara said urgently.

"I promise," Zuko reassured her.

The waterbender made a split-second decision and pulled the firebender towards her and quickly brought her lips to his. He kissed her back for a moment, and held her tight.

But the battle had beckoned and after smiling shyly at each other, they had to pull away and resume the fight. But they both knew that they had crossed an important line and they were both happier for it.

The kiss had been a mess, not much more than both of them clumsily squishing their lips together. Their faces were both sweaty and their teeth bumped against each other a bit. There had been no time to adjust their positions. It was over before they had any chance to appreciate the momentous occasion.

But in the years to come, they would look back on that imperfect moment with great fondness. Chaotic and clumsy though it may have been, it was only their first kiss. What mattered most was that it would not be their last.


End file.
